Awake
by TheocRayne15
Summary: It's two years after the reveal...Emily is a player, Alison is married but secretly wants Emily, Hanna knows how to handle a sword and Mona is in business with Spencer. There's a video game that will introduce madness into the Liars lives
1. Emily and Piper

_**Awake**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part One**_

 _ **I am the born supermacy and you wish you would me...**_

 _Emily is chilling out in her dorm room and had a hot red head on her lap named Piper who was her girlfriend whose lasted more than three months..._

 _"This sounds good." Emily said and Piper smirk then responded, "You like it Player."_

 _Ever since Sara and leaving Rosewod, it was time for Emily to change and realtionships wasn't doing it for her. It's been two years and she's run through San Fransico but Piper has made it past three months._

 _"I can't believe this song is going to be in a video game." Piper said and Emily kissed her head. "I can't wait till it comes out, I'm not that much of a video gamer and I might play it just for the song." Emily told Piper and the Red head responded, "I've really change you, you never thought about gaming until you dated me. You like partying and you won't go near me if I'm smoking 420. How come I'm still here?"_

 _"Because you hate keeping secrets and never try to push me when I have nightmares..." Emily said to Piper and the Red head replied, "I want to let you know Player that I will tell you about my nightmares if you ever want to know..." The Red head share a kiss or two on Emily's neck._

 _"The game is awesome.. A small town Cop whose a sleeper agent going to the big city to knock off gang members that's genius...Who design it?" Emily asked and Piper respoinded, "My sister named Arianna who I swear is like this...I don't know how to explain it..."_

 _"I knew someone like that who was all knowing and saw the future..." Emily said and Piper looked over to her, "Who was this person?" "Her name was CECE and she totured me for years to the point where she locked me in a dollhouse..." Emily told Piper and she responded, "Seriously and you never told anyone about this besides the people who know you, Damn Player. You don't have to tell me anything else and when the time comes I'll tell you about my nightmares."_

 _"Why don't we make this a party in New York" Emily asked and Piper liked it. "Your family meets mine because I want to stake my spot in your life like leaving my clothes here."_

 _Emily has gotten a little aggressive too. "Speaking of which I think we should put some on the floor to decorate..." Emily was on top and Piper was about to get naked._


	2. Alison is married but loves Emily

_**Awake**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _ **Part Two**_

 _ **Rosewood to New York State Mental hospital**_

 _ **Alison is driving to see Cece and then she turned on the radio...**_

 _ **"Ladies and Gentlemen at number one for the fifth week in a row is If Only from Dove Cameron." The D.j on the radio station said. Alison turned the radio off...**_

 _ **"Do you Lorenzo take Allie who will take care of crazy sister Cece who toture her besties for a lot of years? Do you take Allie who secretly wants to be with her maid of honor Emily?" Allie's imagination of Emily was sitting next to her saying.**_

 _ **"You would so mad at me Allie and you haven't spoken to me since I was all over another girl. at your wedding. You haven't spoken to me but you enjoy my photos on Facebook and Instgram." Allie's version of Emily said and added, "I'm sorry but Lorenzo's sister wasn't as straight as she said. I'm not the same Anymore, thanks to your whole family...**_

 _ **"Shut up!" Alison yelled and added, "Don't you understand Em that I was ashamed of myself for not admitting that I love you! You moved on with your life and didn't want me. Why the fuck would you?! My sister ruin your life, you told me how you can't understand that I want to help her! So fuck off!**_

 _ **So Emily disappeared and Alison turned the radio on as Supermacy from the video game, "Awake" came on...**_

 _Alison walk in to the visitor's lounge, Charolette walked in with a police escort and sat there. "Orange is the New Black is nothing compare to here." Charloette said and Alison responded, "I binge watch that."_

 _Cece laughed and Alison took a breath to say.. "How are you?" Alison asked and Charolette responded, "My Shrink is actually making me open up...He's actually been cool and helping my transition to a girl. I won't have a children anytime soon." Cece told Alison and she replied, "Lorenzo has that look on his face everytime he sees a baby carriage."_

 _"Have you talked to Emily?" Charloette asked and Alison paused for a moment then said, "I'm married and Em has a new life with a girl that she really likes."_

 _"Yeah and your delighted about that...I'll stop talking abut it. I actually feel more comfortable here than out there." Charloette said and Alison thought that was an interesting comment. "Why?" Alison asked. Charloette asked Allie, "Have you heard of this game called, "_ _ **Awake"**_ _The screenshots look like Rosewood..." Alison paused._


	3. Murder is the case

_**Awake**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne 15**_

 _ **Part Three**_

 _ **Author's Notes: If anyone is fans of "Faking it" you don't want to read this...**_

 _ **Rivers Household**_

 _Hanna was playing with her wedding photos as Caleb was finishing up work for today and pulled up a site about a game called_ _ **Awake.**_ _Hanna looked over his shoulder and Caleb had a look on his face which was concern._

 _"What?" Hanna asked and Caleb responded, "It's just that they wanted me to see if anyone was hacking this new game to try to get downloads before the release date. Have you seen the screenshots of this game because it looks like..._

 _" "Seriously." Hanna said and looked at the screenshoots as the look on her face was one of being annoyed. "It looks exactly like Rosewood" Hanna said then as if it was normal walked over to the closet where she kept, "_ _ **A KILLER"**_ _It was a long sharp sword and began to wipe down the blade..._

 _ **"YOU MADE ME A KILLER!" Hanna heard in her head and her father replied, "It's about dollars and..." Hanna shove the sword through his heart.**_

 _"Don't u have to go to class? Stop playing with your..." Caleb said and Hanna broke out of her trance then responded, "Hey I earn the right to have this sword, my instrcutor said I did and I get killer requests to pose with it." Hanna pulled off a few moves that looked very sharp and Caleb did like the extra money plus the photgrapher was very tasteful with the pictures..._

 _"Seriously hun I think you're like a Sleeper agent in disguise." Caleb said and Hanna laughed but then was confused because she didn't know what that meant. She didn't remember why her dad died but all she recalled was when her mother called about the news._

 _ **New York**_

 _Spencer Hastings was never meant to be a politician or a lawyer because sitting in the main office of a club was so much more rewarding._

 _She had her stroke of good luck at age nineteen thanks to the lawsuit she file against the police department because of LT. Tanner's invovlement with A and Wilden._

 _Her money paid for the club and Mona wanted in. They both would preparing for the launch of the game_ _ **Awake,**_ _This was not Spencer's idea but since they needed promotion and Mona love the music especially the song a Born Supermacy.._

 _"Was it about this game that your so stressed about?" Mona asked and Spencer responded, "Mona the backdrop looks like Rosewood!"_

 _"Why would someone make the background of that hell?" Mona inquire._

 _ **California**_

 _Arianna was the game designer and she was putting in the code that was waking up sleeper agents like Hanna but there was more to the list_ _ **. The majority of them live around New York, California and Texas where her ex Amy lives. She had download the game and then coded it to wake them up when she delievers it in the mail.**_

 _She then heard a knock on the door, miniimze the file and it was Piper. "Hey sis..." Arianna said and gave Piper a big hug. "How's Player?" Arianna asked and Piper responded, "Let's just say I'm very happy right now. Could we go with you to the launch party in New York?." Piper asked and Arianna might have a problem with that._

 _ **New York**_

 _Hanna kissed Caleb goodbye and she was looking through her internet on the laptop. She saw a news reporter about a high school burning to the ground killing_ _ **Karma Ashcroft and her parents. It got worst because others would killed as Liam Booker, Lauren Cooper and Farrah Runderfield would found dead in the Runderfiled household leaving Amy Runderfield alive to watch. She was tied up to a chair to watch the executions.**_

 _ **The corpses suggested they would tied to the chair and someone burned them alive...**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **1) Arianna is in the Faking it fanfiction named You could have Two Soul mates and I never wrote Amy dumping her. I wanted Arianna has the big bad and I hate Karma so it worked out but there's another sleeper and believe me the PLL's know her very well**_

 _ **2) Mal is a Protector I'm taking a break and I promise a new chapter Tuesday**_


	4. Natural Sumbissive

_Awake_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Four_

 _ **Rosewood**_

 _Alyson was coming home and there was_ _ **Alyson' s imagination Emily**_ _standing right there. "You see Charlotte even knows about you, face it Lorenzo is your beard and you love me." Figment Emily said and Alyson ran to her bedroom. She took a deep breath because this has been going on ever since the wedding. Her mind told her that it was Lorenzo's sister because she wanted to blank out the person who it really was..._

 _ **New York**_

 _Mona got a phone call and saw it was Emily, she went to the back to turned it on._

 _"Hi." Mona said with a smile and Emily responded in kindness. "I wanted to let you that I'm coming to New York and will be there in the club for the game." Emily said and Mona responded, "Em it's a free country but thanks for telling me because it's a dagger in the heart seeing you with your girlfriend." Emily was surpise how different Mona is when you get her away from A or anything with Rosewood._

 _She's also very Bi and at the wedding prove that she's also a quick learner after several dates and sex. However they ended it on a good note but Mona wants a second chance and Spencer asked who it is, "Em." Spencer thought it was strange but remember what she did with Emily and shouted out, "Hi."_

 _"I'll see you here." Mona said and Emily confirmed then she hung up the phone as Spencer saw her frenemy a little sad. "You really like her." Spencer said and Mona responded, "I'm a fool because I broke it off thinking all she'll ever see me is the original A." Spencer was in the same boat because she lost Toby._

 _ **California**_

 _Arianna got rid of her sister and pulled up the video of the POLICE getting the statement from Amy who was devasted._

 _Arianna looked at the blonde's face who she once loved broken and there was a knock on the door as she miniimze the screen._

 _She opened it to see the person who did her dirty work in a trance..."Sarah Harvey, you did very good now take off your clothes and get in your cage like a good little girl." Arianna said and under her influence did just that. She found out what Sarah had done to the girls in Rosewood and thought someone like that should be punished. So she controlled Sarah's life to move her, they got together and was being secretly hynoptizing, Ms. Harvey was under someone's thumb again. Sarah showed her everything about Rosewood and so Arianna designed the game that way._

 _What Sarah didn't know was that Sarah's death was in place._

 _She came across Hanna Marlin's name, if Ari was found out, she would offered Sarah has a way to get out of death. Sarah was naked and walked like a dog into her cage._


	5. Another awake

_Awake_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Five_

 _New York_

 _Hanna couldn't get it out of head about the Texas massacre that took place and how she's shedding a tear on two for Amy Runderfield. To burn someone alive is just cruelty in a sense that can't be understood and had no rhyme or reason._

" _You could figure out how she died." The voice of her father said and Hanna looked up to see him face to face. "Miss me?" Hanna's father asked and Hanna responded, "Not really." His "spirit" walked around and saw the laptop with the pictures of the murder. "Morbid, don't you think?" Hanna's dad asked and Hanna responded, "Why did you turn me into this?"_

" _Because you have a heart and those people who will become sleepers don't have what you have. You see the program was made not to kill people but take out the bad guys. You saw me has the bad guy because of how I been absent from your life which means it works. What do you think about this person who did this?" Her dad asked and Hanna looked at the computer to say, "Whoever it was wanted this Amy to be hurt emotionally."_

" _You see you went through Hell with A and because of your friends you earned loyal." Her father said and she replied, "Was I ever supposed to become this super…." "No you wouldn't. You see if the Government wants to bury something, it will be but someone knew where to go and I see your forgetting something. You need to aware and AWAKE to all clues." He said and Hanna screamed, "Seriously."_

 _ **Rosewood/Prison**_

 _Charlotte was wearing Orange and doing the laundry then the Television in the next room came on…It sounded like Metal music and the guard was nowhere to be found. She walked into the room and saw the game AWAKE…She sat in there and then in that instance Charlotte was awaken…_

 _Alyson heard the front door close and Lorenzo came in from a day of being a Policeman, it was like he was in a trance. He looked at Alyson with a vacant look and she was trying to figure out was going on. He dropped a disc and it was called, "_ _ **Awake." "I have to go to a Police convention on Friday."**_ _He said and walked upstairs as she looked at the game, she realize this is what Charlotte meant. She got her cell phone and knew that phone privileges wouldn't gone for the night, Charlotte picked up the phone. She knew immediately who it was._

" _Allie…" Charlotte said on the phone and Allie responded, "Lorenzo came home and he dropped the game, it wasn't in a package." She looked over at the game and said, "You stay right there, I'll come to you…" Charlotte said deadpanned and Allie was worried about it. "I love you Allie…" Charlotte said and hung up. She saw the security guard with a badge of the F.B.I._

" _There will be a riot and you will receive further instructions to get your sister because they will be coming for her. She will become causality…." The Security guard said and Charlotte replied, "What's going on?"_

" _This list was never supposed to be public and someone got a hold of it then started waking people up. Some have been programmed to protect and others not so much. You are too protect and Lorenzo not so much." The security Guard said and Charlotte responded, "Do you have any idea what I've done?"_

" _You would a product of your environment but I've watch you Charlotte you have love for your sister which is good. There are others like you…" The security Guard said and then said, "in the next three days you will learn more."_

 _ **California/New York**_

 _Arianna was watching the pictures of Amy's despair and she was playing with clit while Sarah was banging at the cage wanting to satisfy her mistress. Piper and Emily would make love while Mona would lay in bed dreaming of the life she could never have with her._


End file.
